The Perks of being a Quirky Kook
by Ladey Jezzabella
Summary: Adelaide is Charlie Bucket's older cousin. After the infamous Golden Ticket debacle, Charlie brings along a muddled Willy Wonka to her shop. Maybe the hippy kook can work her magic to help the eccentric chocolatier, in more ways than one. Willy Wonka/OC
1. Chapter 1 - The First Meeting

The First Meeting

The first time Adelaide met the infamous Willy Wonka was a on cold, snowy December afternoon. The strange, tall man entered her shop with her little cousin Charlie.

Charlie had told her all about Mr Wonka.

After his five-golden ticket sensation, it was a miracle when Charlie found the last one. For once she'd seen the spark back in his eyes! The excitement of a child, because for heaven's sake, he was a child.

Life had been so hard for their family even from the beginning. Charlie held the weight of the world on his shoulders, yet this one shiny golden piece of paper allowed him to shrug it off and lift his arms once more. He and Grandpa Joe suddenly had life back into their very bones, a renewed sense of clarity that informed them that _maybe the world wasn't quite so bad._

Adelaide shared their enthusiasm. She'd waited at the gates and seen the pair of them disappear into the enormous factory – trudged back home through the snow and kept a watchful eye on the factory from her tiny apartment above her shop.

The kids who hadn't won Wonka's prize – well, they looked as if they'd been the guinea pigs of some awful scientific experiment. No one had the slightest comprehension of what had gone down in the factory that day...

But the answers would soon be revealed.

She'd ran over to the Bucket's household in time to see a large, glass box rising out of the roof, before it soared away into the sky. Upon entering the now almost demolished shack, the forlorn look on her family's faces had been more than enough for Adelaide to guess what happened.

After that disappointment, their life (albeit surprisingly) drastically improved. Adelaide's shop was suddenly abuzz, being a family member of a golden ticket winner and all. Her Uncle got a new job, her Aunt began selling her crotchet knits – even her grandparents decided to drag their butts out of bed.

But her cousin, Charlie, had not quite gotten over his longing. He wanted more than what this life had to offer, wanted to go on and do a great many things. The opportunity to work with those factory walls had been dangled in front of him like a shiny new toy, only to be snatched away before he could even touch it. It wasn't fair to do something so cruel to someone such as Charlie; who was so gentle, so kind hearted and so loyal.

Adelaide was angry. Sad. Lost. Now she was just complacent in her disappointment, and determined to ensure Charlie had the best this world had to offer – even if that meant nothing to do with Mr Wonka.

Of course, fate had other ideas.

So, when Charlie and Willy Wonka entered her shop on that cold December day, Adelaide was at a complete loss for words.

"Hey Aida," Charlie said, the looming figure of Willy Wonka standing behind him. She opened her mouth, but no words came out, the man giving her shop a once over before catching her gaze.

He was intriguing, for certain. His skin was so pale she wondered if he ever went out in the sunlight. Red hair fell down just to his sharp cheek bones, with widened cobalt eyes and a high-top hat on his head. He wore a black buttoned up coat that fitted his lean body, his shoulders broadened slightly. Mr Wonka had handsome features, though due to her annoyance towards him, she found it hard to see beyond it.

"This is Mr Wonka. Mr Wonka, my cousin, Adelaide," Charlie introduced, cutting through the silence.

He held out his hand towards her, albeit awkwardly, which she decided to take even with a sceptically raised eyebrow. Mr Wonka swallowed audibly. "It's good to meet you,"

"Yeah…likewise," She looked down at her cousin for a moment, before sidling off to find them some tea. She'd already assessed Charlie. His aura had always been a vivid pink, being such a caring and giving boy. Mr Wonka's, on the other hand, was usually like a rainbow, but not that day.

"You're here because you are experiencing some emotional turmoil, am I right?" She asked nonchalantly, pouring out a steaming cup of herbal tea and handing it to the famous chocolatier. He stared at her as if she were the bat shit crazy one. "Go on, it's not poison. You need this, trust me,"

The man took the small teacup in his hand, looking at the steaming liquid before taking a sip. Charlie was smirking slightly. He knew Adelaide would be exactly the right person for Mr Wonka to talk to. Instantly, she felt Mr Wonka relax.

"It's wonderful," He uttered. "There is cinnamon in this,"

"Of course, plus chamomile, bergamot…"

"Lavender, Elderflower and cardamom seeds," Mr Wonka finished. Adelaide wasn't surprised he could taste all those ingredients, given the nature of his job. His probably had an excellent palette.

"Precisely," She nodded. "Now, what can I help you with?"

"He has an issue with parents," Charlie inserted, thanking Adelaide as she handed him some peppermint tea. "Well, one parent actually,"

Mr Wonka shuffled on his feet, his face flushing ever so slightly. "My father,"

Adelaide lifted her long skirt slightly so she could sit down at the small wooden table, the smell of her incense wafting into her nose. She knew many of the people in town called her a 'hippy dippy kook', but other people's negativity was in no way good for the soul. Adelaide sold natural products and remedies, crystals…anything to help people unwind and find peace.

Her favourite crystal, pink, was currently sat cushioned between her breasts around her neck. She didn't miss Mr Wonka's eyes lingering there for a few seconds longer than was normal – was he checking her out, or merely interested in her jewellery?

Despite appearances, Mr Wonka was still a man. She figured he had desires as much as the next, but clearly hadn't much success in that department - if he'd needed to hand out golden tickets to find an heir. Then again, some of the most intelligent and successful people were oddballs or eccentrics, the type of man Adelaide was often drawn to. Being a bit of an oddity herself, she was never one to turn away someone different.

Mr Wonka, however, had hurt her Charlie, so Adelaide's heckles were up.

"What seems to be the problem?" She took hold of the crystal in her slender fingers, rolling it within the tips of her digits.

"You know, I really don't think talking about this is going to help-" The chocolatier murmured unhappily, placing his tea down on the worn-out table.

"You said that Charlie had to go and work with you alone, right? That he couldn't bring his family as they were… a distraction?" Adelaide pulled a white blond curl from her face. "It doesn't take a genius to work out you have parent issues that need resolving. You need to do it pronto, your aura is all over the place,"

"I'm not sure I believe in all that mumbo jumbo," Mr Wonka gestured circles with his hands, looking decidedly unimpressed.

"Well it's not an exact science…ok…think of it like this. There are certain ingredients you put in your sweets that make you feel different things, right?"

"Er…I suppose,"

"Imagine those different ingredients as colours. The different colours represent a different emotion and feeling," Adelaide had caught his attention now, as he sat opposite her absentmindedly whilst sipping his tea.

Pondering her words, he met her gaze. "My father is liquorice, for sure. The colour, black,"

"So, in your mind, your father is a negative figure. He is dark, muddled and unresolved, which is why you are feeling so low, so confused. I suspect you haven't been able to create, or invent whilst you've felt this way?"

"No! I haven't, it's extremely distressing." Mr Wonka's purple gloves creaked and squeaked a little as he moved his hands, much larger than hers with long slim fingers.

"Well the answer is simple then. To rid your mind of this void, you need to go and speak with your father."

He looked at her with wide eyes before physically gagging. "No way. That's out of the question, there must be something else?"

"Nah. That's it," Adelaide replied, sitting back on her chair. Oh, this was great. A bit of pay back never hurt anyone, and for his transcreations, Willy Wonka deserved a taste of his own medicine. Her smirk made him narrow his eyes at her slightly, but she held his stare. It took a minute for him to blush and look away, swallowing audibly again.

"I guess… but I wouldn't want to go…at least not alone," He cast his eyes to the table, tracing patterns with a finger.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Charlie piped up from his sitting position on one of the benches. Mr Wonka's eyes lit up, and he smiled.

"Hey! What a great idea!" He jumped up from his seat. "I even have transportation!"

"Thanks Aida," Charlie smiled, giving his older cousin a hug. Adelaide grinned down at him, hugging his slight form with a tightened squeeze. Mr Wonka inclined his hat towards her, but said no more, and she watched as the pair of them exited her shop into the freezing snow.

She had a feeling it wasn't going to be the last time she met the strange man from the factory.

…


	2. Chapter 2 - The Factory

The Factory

The second time Adelaide met Willy Wonka was two days before Christmas.

He had allowed Charlie and their family to move into the factory, where he would teach him all about confectionary to one day take over the business completely.

Charlie had never been happier. The boy was on cloud nine, on top of the world – it was a wonder his face didn't crack with all the smiling! Adelaide was elated for him and for her Aunt and Uncle, they had all worked so hard in their lives, for once they could all relax knowing they were set forever.

Her younger cousin had invited her to live within the factory as well, but Adelaide refused politely. She loved her apartment and her shop, and no matter how easy her life could be living in that place, Adelaide enjoyed working. Before she'd lost her parents, her mother had taught how to be strong and independent. She was a tough spirit and one not to be contained.

Her grandparents were set up with what was effectively a state of the art retirement home. They had a swimming pool, meals cooked everyday for them (apart from when her Aunt cooked), unlimited amount s of chocolate…the list was endless. Adelaide knew there were not many families as deserving of all this luxury than the Buckets.

Standing at the large, iron gates of the factory, Adelaide rubbed her hands together to warm up her skin. She wore a thick crotchet coat that Mrs Bucket had made for her, over a pair of ripped jeans and vegan boots. She let her long, wild curls loose around her head, a feather beaded into one of the strands. She felt nervous and unsure, almost worried she wouldn't fit in. Adelaide always felt she was the odd one out, having never made many friends at school with her crazy ideas and 'kooky' ways.

So, she was more into burning sage and meditation than she was maths or science? Star signs and chakras made more sense to her than Pythagoras theory and Evolution. It was just the way she had been made, pure and simple.

Charlie practically sprinted towards her as the gates opened by themselves, throwing his arms around her in a large bear hug. Adelaide smiled as he took her hand and led her up the steps.

"I am so glad you have come! You are going to love it here, the factory is amazing!" He was animated and excited, nearly bouncing on the ceiling. Adelaide thought he may have been high on sugar, too.

"Wow, it is warm in here," She commented, suddenly feeling uncomfortable in her layers.

"Oh yeah, you get used to it," Charlie dumped his own jacket on the floor. "Put your coat wherever,"

Adelaide did just that, feeling a lot better having stripped off her coat, gloves and scarf. She wore a loose light blue top underneath that fell over both shoulders, tightened at the waist by a ribbon. "It's Oompa Loompa's…right?"

"Yes, they are a bit weird at first – might try and play a practical joke on you, being a new face and all. They mainly stick to themselves though," Charlie chatted as they walked through a corridor that seemed to be getting smaller and smaller. "I'm going to show you the chocolate room first, it's the best one."

He used a key to open the tiny door, before pushing it open and revealing the extraordinary room within. The question as to why the door was so small left her tongue as they entered the large expanse of what looked like a fairy-tale.

A flowing river centred the room, the waterfall cascading high above their heads. Rolls of green covered it's entirety, with brightly coloured trees of pink, blue, purple and any other colour one could imagine. Candied apples hung from wilting willows, large mushrooms coated in cream, lollipops sprouting like daisies from the ground.

She'd never seen anything quite like it.

"The river is chocolate, it gets churned up by the waterfall to mix it," Charlie informed her as they stepped over the grass, standing atop the bridge that was over the river. "It gets sucked up by pipes and taken all over the factory. Everything is edible too, even the grass! What do you think?"

"I think…I'm at a loss for words," She said in awe, having only just spotted the Bucket household sat on one of the riversides.

"I know. It takes a while to get over the shock," her younger cousin grinned, grabbing her hand quickly. "Come on, lets eat some candy!"

Adelaide was beginning to feel nauseous. Her sweet tooth hadn't been the same since she'd turned 25, and now two years later, as much as she loved sweet treats, it was starting to make her feel ill. Charlie, it seemed, could stomach as much chocolate and candy as any child that age could.

She had to admit though, that the taste of everything was sublime. Even the grass was beautiful, tasting like sour apples with a hint of lemon.

"…need that order to be done by tomorrow evening, and we have to sort out the health and safety of fudge mountain again, if we have another incident it may need to be shut down….Charlie!" Mr Wonka appeared besides the two of them, one of the Oompa Loompa's jotting down notes with a pair of tiny glasses on his nose.

"Mr Wonka, I'm showing Aida the factory…though, we haven't gotten very far," Charlie beamed.

"Are you enjoying my chocolate room?" The tall man asked her directly, clad in his usual burgundy coat and perfectly pressed suit.

"I am…it's really wonderful," Adelaide replied, her hand drawn to her crystal once again. The man in front of her made her nervous, and she couldn't put her finger on why. Maybe it was how unreadable he was? She as very good as determining people's character the moment she met them, however, Mr Wonka had more layers than a slice of chocolate gateau.

"Have you eaten my grass?"

"I don't think there is much in this room I haven't eaten, I think I'm going to get a stomach later," Adelaide rubbed her belly with a grin, her heart beating like a hummingbirds wings in her chest.

"Well, if you two would like a break, I have a surprise," Mr Wonka gestured with his hand for them to follow.

"A surprise?" Charlie asked as he skipped alongside his mentor, Adelaide trailing behind the pair. Mr Wonka's legs were much longer and his strides were hard to keep up with.

"For your cousin, actually,"

"For me?" She squeaked.

"Yes! And I really think you'll love it! Now onwards, we have transportation-" Mr Wonka's words were cut off as he walked headlong into his glass elevator, top hat flying from his head as he hit the ground. Both Adelaide and Charlie merely watched as he straightened up. "You'd think I'd remember where I park this thing by now…" He mumbled, the doors sliding open with a ding.

"Have you ever considered making it a different colour, or something?" Adelaide said as they clambered in, folding her arms as she looked up at him.

"Well then it wouldn't be the great glass elevator now, would it?" Mr Wonka replied, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

Quirking her eyebrow at him, she jerked slightly when the vehicle jetted off into the factory. For a moment she just looked at him, and a light blush spread over his cheeks.

"What?"

"Your aura is bright again. It's all…many, many colours," Adelaide could see them swirling around him like the light spectrum, a phantasmagoria. He was very intriguing, to be sure. "You're a bit of a nutcase, aren't you?"

Mr Wonka mirrored her by folding his own arms. "And you, my dear, are a hippy kook,"

Adelaide burst out laughing, loving his tenacity. He was staring at her now with a look that could only be described as adoration. It was unmistakable, unmissable. She felt her heart swelling, a feeling of giddiness enveloping her entire body.

She knew this feeling.

And now she was in deep, deep trouble.

…


	3. Chapter 3 - The Surprise

The Surprise

"Here we are!"

Mr Wonka led both Adelaide and Charlie into a beautifully decorated room, almost a sanctuary.

The whole place was filed with plants - real plants. Herbs, trees, flowers…the lot. It smelt fresh, vibrant and just the sort of place Adelaide could spend hours in. A few Oompa Loompa's were dotted about, trimming and pruning.

"I've always wanted to incorporate natural herbs and spices into my ingredients. All that healthy stuff is very popular these days, but if I can somehow put it into chocolate…well, anyway, I need someone with the expertise of such things to aid me," Mr Wonka was looking at Adelaide now. "You, well, you know your stuff when it comes to all this," He gestured his hands in circles towards the room.

She blinked up at him. "Wait a minute. Let me get this straight…are you, are you offering me a job?"

Mr Wonka beamed excitedly. "Yeah! That's an even better idea than mine!"

"I mean…this room is beautiful…but…I have my own shop to work in, commitments…"

"It will be purely up to you when you wish to work here of course. Mondays, Tuesdays, longdays, shortdays, everyday, all day! And you are welcome to stay here whenever you like, me and Charlie already discussed the finer details and-"

Adelaide couldn't quite believe her ears. Of course, it was always flattering to be offered a job, but one that was only given to her because she was a relation of Charlie? "Woah woah, ok just slow down, I haven't even given you an answer yet,"

"Hey, why don't I show you around the rest of the factory before you make your mind up?" Charlie intervened, clearly sensing Adelaide's unease. She couldn't help but notice the look of disappointment on Mr Wonka's face, as if he'd had no doubt she would say yes without hesitation.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Adelaide said to her cousin, taking one last look around the room before they left to explore.

…

"Here Aida, I found this recipe for a nut roast and we decided we'd all try some," Mrs Bucket announced happily as she plonked the plate down onto the table.

"Oh goodie." Grandpa George grumbled angrily, never one to hide his true feelings.

"Now Pops, give it a try," Mr Bucket scolded, though he looked slightly sceptical himself.

"What have I told you guys? I don't mind you eating meat when I'm here," Adelaide reminded them, staring at the strange looking splodge on the china that was supposedly a 'nut roast'. She had to love her Aunt for trying, the woman was too much of a people pleaser.

They currently sat around the dining table, in their little house, placed on a chocolate riverbank in the middle of Mr Wonka's factory. The whole idea of it was absurd, and yet here they all were, ready to tuck in to dinner.

Mr Wonka had been staring at her for most of the evening.

The moment he'd walked in with Charlie, he'd been eyeing her like she was some sort of exhibit in a museum, the kind you were intrigued by but also weary of.

"Look, we could all do with eating a bit healthier around here, especially now we can access chocolate 24/7," Mrs Bucket sat down at the table. Adelaide noticed she'd had her nails done, hair trimmed and styled and was wearing a lovely pale blue dress. For once in her life, her Aunt had been able to spoil herself.

"Let's just get it over with then," Grandpa George murmured as he spooned some greens onto his plate. The rest of them followed suit, talking and laughing until they were all full and ready to burst. Mrs Bucket hadn't disappointed, the nut roast tasted gorgeous, even if she'd almost poured meat gravy all over Adelaide's.

"I hear you were offered a job today," Her Aunt said to her as the two women stood at the kitchen sink. Adelaide paused as she dried a glass with a tea towel, her eyes training over to where Charlie sat with Mr Wonka. They were both in an animated discussion with Grandpa Joe, Mr Bucket sipping a beer and mainly ignoring them.

"Yeah…" Adelaide turned away before Mr Wonka's eyes met hers, trying not to blush.

"Are you going to take it?"

"I don't know," She placed the glass down and it clinked softly with another. "It's a great opportunity, I know that,"

"What's the problem then?" Her Aunt leant against the counter now, taking hold of a large glass of red wine.

"Well…I've only been offered the job because I am Charlie's cousin. And I have my own business to run, my own ambitions I want to achieve…"

"This job could open up so many doors for you, Aida. Think about it, who else can put they worked in Willy Wonka's factory on their CV? Yes, it's just purely circumstantial that you have been offered this job, but so what? Sometimes opportunity knocks," Mrs Bucket handed her a glass of wine. "I say bloody go for it,"

"You're a bit tipsy, aren't you?" Adelaide teased.

"Yes. But I still meant what I said," Her Aunt cast her gaze towards the boys, and then back to Adelaide, a small smile on her face. "Mr Wonka hasn't stopped staring at you,"

Adelaide rolled her eyes. "He's just mad because I didn't say yes straight away to his offer. I mean, could you be more arrogant?"

"Well…he can be a bit full of himself at times. It's those creative types…they are always in their own heads," Mrs Bucket agreed. "I think it's more than that though,"

"Don't say it-"

"I think he likes you," Her Aunt grinned triumphantly at Adelaide's scowl. "Oh, come on, when is the last time you went out with someone?"

Adelaide took a lengthy sip of wine. There were certain things she preferred to keep private, and her sexual escapades were up there on that list. She wasn't a believing in linear relationships, nor putting people into boxes. Adelaide had experienced many intimate encounters with men and women, all had been great fun, some had been more serious, some just for the pure pleasure of it. She'd only ever been in love once, with a boy, and he'd shattered her heart into a million pieces by going off to fight in the Afghan war and returning in a box.

Since then, her lovers had been easy and superficial. Falling in love would happen for her sometime, she knew this, but when that occurred she was prepared this time, for anything.

"I've been…on dates. Nothing serious," Adelaide said quietly. They were suddenly interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Both women jumped slightly as Mr Wonka seemed to appear from nowhere, an immediate sly grin hitting her Aunt's face.

"Sorry to interrupt you ladies-"

"No, not at all. In fact, we were just talking about the job you offered our Aida, weren't we?" She looked at Adelaide, who was tempted to shove the tea towel into her mouth. "Why don't you two go and take a walk in the chocolate room? Aida can tell you her answer,"

"Great idea," Adelaide said to Mrs Bucket, her teeth gritted tightly. She rounded on Mr Wonka, who was giving her an expectant look. "Shall we?"

…


	4. Chapter 4 - The Answer

The Answer

Adelaide had been walking ahead of Mr Wonka for at least five minutes now, slowly, but surely. The chocolate room was darker, the lights mimicking twilight. There was even the added soft hum of crickets in the air, making it hard to notice that the atmosphere was in fact entirely artificial.

"You don't like my factory, do you?"

His question made her stop. She turned towards the much taller man, both pausing as the river churned and frothed next to them. "Why would you say that?"

"Why else would you not want to work here?" Mr Wonka's question was genuine. He seemed nervous, his hand rolling over the top of his cane as if trying to mould it to the shape of his palm. Adelaide tilted her head, a small smile on her lips.

"Could there not be any other possible reason?"

He opened his mouth, as if to say something, then shook his head. "You are one of the strangest people I've ever met,"

Adelaide laughed, the sound tinkling like a bell around the room. "Touche'. Alright, let's be clear - I love this factory, it's amazing, it truly is…but visiting this place and actually working here are two different things, you understand?"

There was that look in his eyes again – the one that softened his irises like the melted caramel in a chocolate bar. Adelaide felt her heart skip a beat, turning on her heel rapidly and starting to walk away. She heard him follow, hastily, maybe taken by surprise at her sudden actions.

"I don't understand – what I'm offering you is a once in a lifetime opportunity, I don't hand out jobs to just anyone you know,"

"I _am_ 'just anyone', you've only met me twice," Adelaide pointed out, striding out over the bridge and watching as the lights bounced off the whirring chocolate.

"And yet here we are," Mr Wonka held out his hands on either side of him, as if preaching to god. "I get a good sense outta people, bad people, wrong doers, spoilt rotten little brats like the ones who won those tickets – apart from Charlie, of course – you are a good nut, just like him. I knew from the beginning I needed you," His face suddenly turned magenta and he hurriedly finished. "Needed you to work in my factory, I mean,"

Adelaide ran a hand through her messy curls, her mind racing at a hundred miles an hour. For a moment she was quiet, his expression getting more worried the longer her mouth hadn't moved. Eventually, she sighed, looking up at him. "You know…you completely changed my cousins life, I mean, seriously changed it. I've never seen any of my family so happy. They've always made do, kept positive, but you…you came along and suddenly they were on cloud nine…I am grateful for that, truly…and I guess I just don't want to seem like I'm taking advantage, you know, because Charlie's my cousin and all. I've always done things my own way, got my own jobs, made my own way in the world, so it's a little strange having something so brilliant land straight into my lap."

The way he looked at her then made her stomach twist into knots. She didn't like how vulnerable she was under his scrutiny, as if he were assessing the ingredients of his newest recipe. "You know, over thinking really does ruin a creative atmosphere,"

One of her eyebrows shot up, a flicker of irritation sparking in her gut. "Is that so?"

"Yah." He nodded. "It clogs up the process, makes you second guess yourself. I'm thinking you might not be so good after all," Mr Wonka turned from her and strolled down the grassy hill, looking far too pleased with himself.

"Reverse psychology? _Really?_" Adelaide demanded as she followed him, having to walk fast to keep up with his long strides. "How stupid do you think I am?"

"Stupid enough to deny my proposal," He replied effortlessly.

"Wow. You really are full of yourself, aren't you?" Adelaide jutted up her chin. "Fine. I say no,"

He looked at her in shock with his mouth open, but she cut over him again before he could say anything else. "Thanks for the offer!" She chimed, spinning around and darting away from the infuriating man.

…

A few weeks later, Adelaide trudged up to the factory gates once again.

She spent nearly every weekend at the factory, closing her shop on Saturdays at 5pm and then heading over for her dinner and whatever sweet treats Charlie had come up with that month.

The chocolatier himself spent his time either staring at her, ignoring her, or excusing himself as soon as he'd eaten. Adelaide felt a slight slither of guilt at this, knowing it was partly her own fault. It wasn't as if she'd tried to make things awkward between them, only found his assumptions and slight arrogance rather bothersome.

This Saturday was no different, apart from the absence of every single Bucket - save her.

"Dammit." Adelaide cursed, realising a little too late what was going on. Mr Wonka entered the small house as expectantly as she had, only to stare around in surprise and flushing slightly when he saw her.

"Oh." He piped up in his unusually high voice.

"Indeed." She said, her hands ringing together as she swung from side to side. The silence was deafening.

"Where are the Buckets?"

"I guess the others are late,"

They both said simultaneously, before falling into an uncomfortable silence once more. Adelaide shifted from one foot to another, her long skirt red skirt hiding her sandal clad feet beneath. She peeked a look at him from beneath her lashes and met his blue eyes, which startled her.

"We should probably take the hint. They obviously want us to talk," Adelaide finally said as she fought off a blush.

"Why would they want that?" Mr Wonka seemed genuinely puzzled – his expression making her smile.

"Because we haven't exactly been very friendly, have we?"

"Well…that was your fault." He gestured his hands, which were covered with tight green gloves, towards her, cane in hand.

"My fault?"

"Yes. You…well you…"

Adelaide cocked her head to the side. "I what?"

"Impossible." Mr Wonka muttered. "You are impossible."

"Oh, come on, it isn't just me! You are just as impossible, if not more so. Look…can we not just put all of this behind us, and start over?" She suggested as she walked closer to him with the swish of her skirt. Mr Wonka watched her almost nervously, his cheeks beginning to glow a dark magenta that she assumed was from embarrassment of some sort.

"I…I think I could do that," He finally stammered.

Adelaide beamed up at him brightly, holding out her hand towards him. "Well Mr Wonka, I'm Adelaide Bucket, most people call me Aida,"

He blinked down at her in surprise for a moment, before taking her hand (though still gloved) and shaking it. "Mr Wonka. But you can call me Willy,"

The front door burst open and Charlie practically fell through the threshold, clearly having been leaning onto to it to eavesdrop. Mrs Bucket looked down at her son peevishly, her hand still raised from using it to open the door. She quickly averted her gaze to Adelaide and Willy, who were still in mid hand shake and totally bemused by the sudden intruders.

Adelaide released Mr Wonka's hand and took a step back from him. "Finally decided to show up, did we?"

Charlie peeled himself from the floor quickly, rubbing his forehead. "Have you two sorted out your quarrel?"

"Quarrel? What quarrel?" Adelaide asked innocently, winking at Willy before bustling over to help Mrs Bucket with the shopping. Charlie groaned at her as the rest of the Buckets piled into the already tiny house, all settling down for dinner and conversation.

With the tension slightly lifted between the pair of them, dinner was a smoother affair. Grandpa Joe entertained them all as he regaled some of his past adventures, always the best one to tell a story or two. By the time they had all settled down, it was rather late, and Adelaide was ready to fall face first into bed.

"Why don't you stay? There's plenty of guest rooms," Charlie said to her as she started pondering about going home.

"Yes! Splendid idea. Willy, why don't you show Aida to a room?" Mrs Bucket announced happily, her voice laced with a double meaning. She had that cheeky smirk on her lips and Adelaide was tempted to throw something at her.

"Why, yeah, sure I guess," Mr Wonka's usually high voice had gone an octave higher – Mrs Bucket's grin only grew.

Adelaide followed the tall man from the house after saying goodnight to her family, the notion of a warm bed almost overshadowing how unsure she suddenly felt. They stepped into the glass elevator that Charlie absolutely loved, and Adelaide found to be quite terrifying.

As if sensing her fear, Mr Wonka smiled gently. "You will get used to this thing, I promise,"

"I'm not so suuuuure!" Her voice squeaked as the lift jerked them swiftly upwards, before throwing them in all sorts of unpredictable directions. Adelaide was thrown harshly into Mr Wonka as she let out another shriek, grasping onto the lapels of his jacket instinctively. Normally in the elevator there were at least a couple of other bodies she could use to steady herself. Unfortunately, due to their lack of other people, Willy was said bodies.

Mr Wonka's gloved hands wrapped around the tops of her arms. Adelaide lifted her chin to look at him, catching his gaze. "I'm sorry! Let me just-" The lift swung around again in a motion not dissimilar to a rollercoaster. She abandoned her plan to let go of him and clutched harder, burying her face into his chest.

Eventually the motion stopped. "We're here," Willy announced in a breathy voice, letting go of her shoulders. Adelaide unlatched her hands from his coat, stepping back and avoiding his eyes. Her face was burning with mortification but also because she'd noticed how lovely he smelled. Like honey. Sweet, delicious honey.

They were in a large hallway with various purple doors which she presumed led to the guestrooms in question. Mr Wonka hurried past her out of the elevator, forcing Adelaide to nearly sprint after him to match his strides.

"You can use this one," He said, pushing open the large door to reveal the room behind it. Adelaide had never stayed in a posh hotel in her life, but she believed this was what one may look like, maybe with less vibrant colours perhaps.

The bed was a large Queen-size, with plush red velvet sheets and pillows that resembled puffy clouds. Unlike many parts of the factory, this room had a very large window, almost the size of the wall itself. The view was spectacular, revealing their little town and the rolling green countryside that surrounded them.

She folded her arms around herself, suddenly feel self-conscious. Her rag – tag clothes, that were for the most part charity shop bargains, looked ridiculously out of place in such an expensive and sophisticated room. Adelaide was never one to care for other opinions, or those who had more than her – she knew money was not the key to happiness. Yet the utter luxury of it all was so foreign to her it may well take her a long time to get used to.

"There's a bathroom to your right and you are welcome to help yourself to whatever you like. If you need anything, press this button," He pointed at a red button next to the nightstand. "And one of the Oompa Loompa's will be happy to assist,"

Adelaide was tempted to point out that she did not want to use any of his Oompa Loompa's as if they were personal slaves. However, on re-thinking, she was forced to acknowledge that it may just be part of their job. Not that Mr Wonka had ever really had many visitors since the Buckets, of course.

"I'll let you get some rest then," Mr Wonka said rapidly, seemingly desperate to be out of the room.

"Thanks…and goodnight," Adelaide said to his retreating back. He turned to her for last glance.

"Yah, night!" He cried, before leaving and shutting the door with a snap.

"Yeah…" She did the first thing that came to mind; ran straight across the room and jumped heavily onto the bed, groaning out loud at how unbelievably comfortable it was.

Adelaide was going to sleep well that night.

…


	5. Chapter 5 - The Date

The Date

Adelaide sang softly to herself as she sipped a cup of peppermint tea.

The shop was quiet today, a normality for a Tuesday afternoon. Most of her customers were either working themselves or bustling about doing a million things at once. As was modern life.

A small billow of smoke rose from her incense burning in the corner, the smell a spicy mixture of cinnamon and patchouli. It was mainly to keep her awake – these quiet periods often tempted her to go upstairs to bed and go back to sleep.

For a moment her mind drifted from the romance novel she was reading. Willy Wonka's factory could be seen looming over the rest of the town from her shop windows. Adelaide knew how lucky she was to have witnessed what was behind those large iron gates and to have met the famous chocolatier himself.

She hated to admit it, but the night she'd spent at said factory last weekend had been amazing. She couldn't remember the last time she'd woken up so refreshed and god damn comfortable. It had taken her at least 30 minutes to move from the beautiful silken sheets, and even longer to take a long hot bath in the tub that was practically a swimming pool…

The peace and quiet was abruptly ended as the door chimed open. A blast of cold air blew into the shop, blowing around her herbs and making her shiver from the shock. Looking up from her book, Adelaide immediately recognised the man.

Mr Wonka looked for all the earth like he'd just been told there was an impending blizzard and to take shelter immediately. He was flustered and slightly out of breath, holding his hat in his gloved hand and brandishing his cane in the other.

Adelaide stood from her seat, the chair scraping loudly over the floor. "Mr Wonka! Are you…ok?"

His bright blue eyes found hers and he made a sound that was akin to a frightened mouse. Adelaide was now very concerned and started to panic.

"Is everything alright? It isn't Charlie is it? Grandpa Joe? Who?"

"What? Oh no, nope. He is fine. They are fine. All completely peachy!" Willy blurted anxiously. There was an awkward silence, in which one could hear a pin drop. Adelaide waited for him to explain himself with her arms folded and hip popped to the side, in what Charlie called her 'no messing around' stance.

He saw this and coughed. "I erm…well…I… how are you?"

Adelaide's eyebrows were raised so high she worried they may disappear into her hairline. "I'm…very well, thank you. And you?"

"Well I'm…I'm…"

"Peachy?" Adelaide teased, a small smile on her lips.

"Yah. That," He twisted his cane around and it slid beneath his smooth gloves. "Peachy."

"Would you like some tea?" Adelaide motioned to the table and chairs, hoping he would sit down and stop fidgeting about so much. Her efforts were in vain, however.

"No, thank you."

There was that awkward silence again. Mr Wonka opened his mouth, and then closed it. He paced over the floor a few times. "The weather is getting warmer, don't you think?"

Adelaide's mouth twitched. "Yeah, it's still pretty cold though,"

Mr Wonka nodded absentmindedly, as if he hadn't really heard her response. His eyes flicked over the novel she'd placed on the table, the cover a picture of a handsome man with his arms around a pretty blond woman. Adelaide felt herself flush a little – the book wasn't exactly top-class literature, though it did have a very interesting plot and well…sex. And Adelaide liked sex.

After another brief pause in which the only sound came from a few people chattering away outside, Adelaide finally had enough. "Is there something the matter Mr Wonka?" She shifted her stance a little bit and plucked the pink stone from her chest, running it through her small fingers. She saw his cobalt eyes flash over her body as she moved. Her stomach did a few somersaults in her gut, his gaze making her feel completely naked despite the fact she stood there in a faded blue oversized jumper and skin tight black leggings.

"I…" He paused again, before pulling out a pile of cue cards from his jacket pocket. He cleared his throat. "I, Willy Wonka, would like to formally invite you, Adelaide, to dine with me tomorrow evening in the factory."

He was reading quickly, stammering over his words and going bright red in the face. Adelaide was aghast, her brain catching up with what he had said and her heart starting to beat like a drum.

"It will be a great way for us to get to know one another better, as I believe this will benefit all of us. Myself included as…I would like to get to know you." Willy seemed to be trying not to hyperventilate at this point, refusing to look her in the eye and shoving his cards back into his pocket.

"Can I just…be clear? Are you asking me out on a date?" Adelaide asked as she dropped her necklace to meet her clavicle once more.

"No, it's just dinner." He replied, then promptly sighed. "Alright…yes. I am,"

"Well damn."

"Forget it. It was a stupid idea anyway, sorry to have wasted your time!" Willy fumbled with his hat, as if he were going to leave.

"Wait, you haven't even let me answer yet," Adelaide chided him, his nervousness practically filling the room with a grey aura. "I guess…it wouldn't be so bad. You know, like you said, it would be a good way to get to know one another…and I suppose I am intrigued by you,"

Mr Wonka seemed to want to say something to that, but just couldn't quite get the words out. His eyes had done that thing again, gone all intense and warm, like he was looking at his prize candy stacked up in a store. "Well that's just great!"

Adelaide moved closer to him suddenly, her nostrils filled with the sweet honey scent that was all his own. Willy gulped loudly, frozen in place as she reached out and into the front pocket of his burgundy coat. "Let me see these,"

"I really don't-"

The cards were all printed on signature Wonka paper with beautiful swirling calligraphy scrawled over them. She mused the writing for a moment, seeing his initial speech, and then all the scenarios he had prepared himself for. One read 'if she says no' another 'if she hits me' which made her chuckle. "Wow, you were really prepared for this, weren't you? Did you really think I might hit you?"

Mr Wonka watched her carefully. "Well, I find you very difficult to read,"

"Hey, this one says you will bring candy to try and 'entice me', are you serious?" Adelaide cried. "How old am I, twelve?"

"It was just an idea," Willy mumbled.

"Well, where is it then?"

"Where is what?"

"The candy!"

"Oh." He reached into the other pocket of his coat (how he fit all of it in there was beyond her) and revealed a small box wrapped delicately with a purple bow.

Adelaide took it from him immediately, flashing him a dazzling smile. "If you keep trying to 'entice' me like this, Mr Wonka, we can have dinner as many times as you like,"

He merely continued to watch her with that warm look in his eyes that she was pretty sure could bake cookies. "Please, call me Willy,"

Adelaide was now sat perched on her table, legs swinging beneath her as she opened the chocolate box eagerly. "Alright, Willy. Tomorrow night, then,"

…

Tomorrow night arrived far quicker than Adelaide would have liked.

She'd been on her fair share of dates before. Some bad, some good, some just…meh. Willy seemed so different – like they were the shining stars in the sky, but he was the large, glowing moon, surpassing all of them.

Her knee length dusky blue dress swished around her thighs as she walked briskly up to the factory, top half wrapped tightly in a bulky knitted jumper of Mrs Bucket's making. She'd styled her unruly blond curls into a loose bun at the top of her head, a gypsy styled navy blue scarf tied around the crown of her head and finished with a loose bow at the base of her skull.

A bottle of wine was in her right hand. She didn't even know if Willy drank alcohol, considering she'd never actually seen him drink. Perhaps it was mainly to calm her nerves, that seemed to have multiplied the moment she arrived into the sweltering heat of the factory. The second she entered, a group of around ten Oompa Loompa's dressed in black and white Tuxes made towards her at speeds not entirely possible for beings so small.

Within minutes, they taken her coat and her wine. A large bouquet of the most garish and artificially dyed flowers was shoved into her hands, the type grown in some lab for mass production. Adelaide squeaked in alarm as she was accosted along the hallway, one Oompa Loompa grabbing the hem of her dress and practically dragging her along.

A large, ornate purple door opened and the sound of romantic violin music hit her ears. The room was lit up with so many candles it must have been a fire hazard, all leading towards a large dining table. It was set heavily, akin to one of those posh, barely affordable restaurants, the candelabra in the centre shining with purple jewels that were enough to make the eyes water.

The orchestra of violin's played by Oompa Loompa's seemed to get louder, somehow, as Adelaide stared at her surroundings with wide eyes. Was this one of those practical jokes that Charlie had spoken about? Had the entire endeavour merely been the chocolatier's plot to teach her a lesson, for saying no to his job offer?

Her thoughts were interrupted as one of the little workers entered the room, dressed in a shocking red ball gown that was covered from head to toe in glitter. Standing before the orchestra, the Oompa Loompa took a deep breath, before beginning to belt out an Opera aria in a surprisingly high soprano. Adelaide watched with her mouth agape, wondering if she'd fallen asleep and this was all some kind of irregular dream.

"Ah, Adelaide, you made it!"

Willy's voice behind her sent Adelaide flying nearly five feet into the air. She whirled around to face him, breathless. "You scared the living hell outta me!"

"Oops, I guess you couldn't hear me over the music," He said to her loudly, as the decibel of the Opera reached its loudest peak. The song ended and Willy burst into applause. "Wasn't that just magnificent? Wasn't it delightful?"

"Erm...yeah," Adelaide murmured, dutifully ignored by him as he strode forwards.

"Come, come," He gestured with a goofy grin plastered in his face, his ridiculously perfect teeth gleaming. She rushed after him with quick succession. Willy looked his usual perfect self, his suit tailored perfectly and dress-coat a deep purple, but there was something decidedly off about him. "Do you like the flowers?" He asked her.

"I erm...they're very colourful," Adelaide replied politely, jumping when an Oompa Loompa tugged them out of her hand. Another pulled out a chair with a scrape, and she was sitting down in it before her brain could comprehend the like. She gave a surprised squeak when a napkin was placed on her lap, looking over the table and just about being able to see Willy over the extremely large candelabra.

He cleared his throat, tugging slightly at the collar of his shirt. "You erm, I erm...one minute," Willy pulled out a set of cue cards from his coat and Adelaide would have rolled her eyes if she were not so overwhelmed. "You look very beautiful this evening, like a rainbow, like the stars, like the ever-lasting -"

"Thanks! That's really erm, nice," Adelaide cut in quickly, before he went off on a Shakespearian sonnet. "You look – well, I like your coat,"

"Gee thanks!" He squeaked, flipping over his cards. "Wonderful day it's been today, don't you think? Shall we have a drink? -"

"Willy -"

"We have the finest selection of wines, red, whites, blues, greens. All that fancy stuff," He was still reading his damn cue cards, his eyes never once looking up.

"I think that -"

"I also told the chef about your being a vegetarian so, there are a tonne of different dishes you can choose from. So, can you tell me what music you like to listen to? I believe..."

Regardless of food choice, Adelaide stared around as suddenly the tiny Oompa Loompa's were swarming around them, pouring out wine and sliding dish after dish of delicious food onto the table. It was as if they were feeding five thousand, not two. Willy's voice drained away into nothing as she sat in absolute shock, wondering if this was how it felt to have a heart attack.

"Oh my god! Stop!" She suddenly exclaimed, standing up with a loud grind of her chair legs. Willy finally snapped his eyes upon her, his face holding a slightly scandalised expression as Adelaide asked - "I thought the point of this was to get to know each other better?"

"I erm - I thought -"

"You haven't let me speak once, and this -" She rolled out her arm over the table. "Is far too much! All of it is too much!" Adelaide noticed with dread that the orchestra had stopped playing, the silence almost worse than the noise. "This was a bad idea." She finalised lowly, trying to erase the utter look of devastation on Willy's face as she sprinted full pelt from the room.

...


	6. Chapter 6 - The Aftermath

The Aftermath

"Thank you so much for the tea, dear. I will be back next week," Mrs Glupberg, an elderly lady who was one of Adelaide's regular costumers chimed happily as she shuffled out the door.

"You're welcome, see you soon and take care!" Adelaide smiled. Mrs Glupberg tended to possess a purple, or grey aura. Often because she was sad, due to the death of the husband she'd been married to for 57 years. The old woman benefited from weekly chats with Adelaide over stimulating lemon and ginger tea (Or on occasion, especially on Christmas, a glass of whiskey).

No sooner had Mrs Glupberg left, did Charlie careen through the doorway with his endless energy and bright personality. "Hi Aida!"

"Hey, hun. How are you doing?" Adelaide asked nonchalantly, pretending she didn't know the reason her little cousin was paying a visit. Her colossal failure of date occurred but three days ago, and since then she hadn't set foot into the factory. Her actions were perhaps childish and she wished she'd chosen not to run away as she did, but she just hadn't summoned the courage to speak with Willy. Not yet.

"Yeah good, well. It's been a bit of a nightmare, one of the kids from the tour – Violet -"

"The one who turned blue?"

"Uh huh, that one. Her Mum is trying to sue Mr Wonka. Apparently, Violet is still violet and nothing they've tried can turn her skin back to normal," Charlie perched on the table, accepting the cup of camomile and mint tea that Adelaide handed to him.

"Wasn't it her own fault, technically?" She mused, trying to remember the story of the one Miss Violet Beauregarde, serial gum chewer and all round awful human being.

"Oh yes. Willy blatantly told her not to chew the gum, but she did it anyway. They are spinning a different story, saying Mr Wonka encouraged her to eat it by not intervening sooner," The young boy rolled his eyes.

"They just want a load of money, Charlie. That's all it ever comes down to," Adelaide said whilst sitting at the table, trying to crotchet a scarf like Mrs Bucket had taught her. "How erm, how is Mr Wonka taking it?"

"He's...stressed. I've never seen him so all over the place, it's like he can't focus on anything." Charlie pressed a firm gaze at Adelaide. "What happened on your date?"

"I mean...it wasn't exactly a 'date' …" Adelaide mumbled, before giving in to her cousin's pointed stare. "Ok fine, it was a date. Didn't he tell you what happened himself?"

"No, he hasn't spoken a word about it, in fact, he barely speaks a word to anyone,"

"Fiddlesticks."

"Aida, tell me what happened,"

She put down her crotchet hooks, letting out a long sigh. "It was just...too much, Charlie. There was an orchestra...a massive dinner table, at one point an Opera..."

"Oh Willy," Charlie groaned, face palming his forehead. "I told him not to go over the top!"

"Well he did not heed that advice, let me tell you," Adelaide recounted, sliding out of her seat to get herself some camomile tea. "I got so overwhelmed that I just pelted it out of there and I feel terrible about it. You should never run away from your problems Charlie... and I really need to start following my own advice."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Aida. It was just a mistake," Charlie said kindly, the winter sun shining through the window behind him. "But Willy is a mess, and I think the only way to solve this is for you to go to the factory and talk to him,"

Adelaide groaned internally. "Yes... I know. When did you get so smart?"

"I've always been smart," He grinned.

"Right. Also, did you bring me any chocolate?"

"Yes, I bought a fudge delight or strawberry explosion,"

"I'll take the Fudge delight. No! Strawberry explosion. Actually, the fudge. Or the strawberry? Which is better?"

"I'll just give you both." Charlie deadpanned.

"Yay!" Adelaide bounced up and down as her cousin put the two bars on the table before her.

"So... Adelaide..."

"Yes?" She said whilst unwrapping the strawberry explosion, letting the delicious flavour literally explode on her taste-buds. Adelaide fought the urge to groan out loud. Mr Wonka's chocolate was unbelievable.

"Do you... like Mr Wonka?"

Adelaide paused mid chew, not expecting the question from Charlie in the slightest. "Well... I suppose I don't know. He's different, quirky, and utter genius of course. But the man has some serious social issues, I mean, how long was he living in that factory, all alone? How many years did he spend away from human contact? That kind of reclusion is unhealthy, and the effects can be detrimental."

"But he's trying, Aida. I know Willy can be very...Willy. I just think he needs our help,"

"Well I know he can't be too bad, if someone as pure as you is defending him," Adelaide smiled softly. "Don't worry, Charlie Bucket. I will go talk to him, smooth things out,"

"Do you want to walk with me back to the factory?" Charlie inquired, draining his mug of tea and looking decidedly happier with her decision.

"Sure, it's quiet. I can shut a bit early today." She agreed.

…

Willy Wonka was in his Inventing Room. Charlie led Adelaide through the factory, explaining to her they were using the staff entrance, as apparently you could also get there via boat ride. She had no comprehension of what he was talking about, merely nodded along until they reached said room.

The place was huge, with no windows, covered top to toe in tubes and beakers, bubbling potions and big pools of bright coloured candy and sweets. She could smell sweet raspberry, hear the machines working, see the Oompa Loompa's busying around like worker ants. One could most likely spend days investigating each and every specimen, it was simply amazing.

She could hear the inventor himself talking random nonsense before the pair saw him, pacing up and down the floor and mumbling incoherently. Willy was dressed impeccably, of course, but she could see the stress on his face plain as day. His aura was similar to that fateful afternoon, when Charlie brought him into her shop. Grey, purple, all the dark colours of worry and self-doubt. She hated being the reason he felt that way, and wanted desperately to put it right.

Willy spotted the pair of Buckets, his eyes darting from Charlie, to Adelaide. "Oh." He said in his high voice, as she wrung her hands together nervously.

"I've brought Aida here so you two can sort your quarrel out. Again." Charlie said. "I'll leave you to it,"

Adelaide watched him walk away, a little smugly. The boy was tenacious, she'd give him that. For a what felt like an age, there was silence between she and Willy. Deciding to take the initiative, Adelaide stepped forwards slightly. "So, er... can we talk?"

His indigo eyes met hers just for the briefest moments, before he turned away to a table full of formulas and paperwork. "Sure, but I am rather busy so it'll have to be a quick one," Willy grabbed a tube that held a glittery yellow substance and poured it rather haphazardly into a larger jug. This larger jug had a crimson liquid gurgling under a Bunson burner, and when the two collided the whole container shook and trembled. Adelaide gasped as it started pouring out foam everywhere.

"Gosh darn it!" Willy cried out, grabbing a handful of paperwork and striding away. Oompa Loompa's immediately began the clean-up, clearly the ones who kept the place from looking like a bomb hit it.

Adelaide quickly strode after Willy. "Excuse me?! Willy, can you stop for a moment?"

"Like I said, I'm busy! The day is short and life is long – or is it the other way around?"

She stopped in front of him, halting his steps. "Stop trying to avoid me."

"I'm not entirely sure what you mean by that," Mr Wonka let out a little giggle at the end of his words, side-stepping Adelaide like a ninja. She let out a frustrated groan, wondering how a man could be so _infuriating_, following the chocolatier into what she presumed was his office.

A plush purple chair sat behind a large, elaborate oak desk. Willy set down his folder, the surface littered with all sorts of oddities, from sketches of new candy to profit and loss statements. Adelaide often got criticised for the mess she made of her tiny apartment – but her argument was that it was a 'creative mess', not to be disturbed by anyone.

With a loud bang, Adelaide shut over his office door and stood in front of it, arms folded and hip sticking out. "You're acting like a child, you know."

"Am not!" Willy retorted, realising quite quickly the irony of his statement. He blushed, eyes downcast. "I didn't think you'd wanna see me again, after...you know. Why did you run away?"

"That's why I wanted to talk to you. I shouldn't have run away from you, Willy. It wasn't fair. I guess I just got overwhelmed with it all, do you understand?"

"It was too much?" He pondered, having clearly not understood until that very second. "But...on the google it said girls like to be spoiled on dates..."

"On 'the google?'" Adelaide repeated, trying with difficultly not to smile. "You researched dating on bleedin' google? No wonder it was a complete mess,"

He sank into his purple chair defeatedly. "I... had never been on a date before. I wanted to make sure it was perfect, special...because, well, it's you,"

Adelaide's heart skipped a beat at the sincerity of his words, fingers rolling the crystal at her neck. "If you'd never been on a date before, why didn't you just tell me?"

"I was embarrassed. I felt...stupid."

"Willy, you don't ever have to be embarrassed telling me something, ok? I'm never going to judge you, or make you feel stupid." She told him firmly, moving a few sketches to one side and hopping up onto the solid oak. "So... what else did 'the google' say about dating?"

Willy flushed at her close proximity, gulping loudly. "I don't really wanna -"

"Oh, come on, just _one_ other thing then?"

"Erm... it said to be myself?" He offered quite helplessly; the expression rather endearing on his handsome features.

"Well you certainly did that," Adelaide teased. "Please tell me how you got that Oompa Loompa to sing Opera?"

"Well... that one may have been from 'the youtube',"

Adelaide laughed out right, a warmth spreading over her body as his eyes sparkled at her. "You know, this right here, is fun. This is what a date is all about, talking, laughing, enjoying each other's company and not stressing about it. You don't need to teach an Oompa Loompa the aria from Madame Butterfly to impress me, Willy,"

He shot her a fascinated gaze. "You knew that?"

"Yeah, I'm full of surprises you know." She flashed him a cheeky grin and spotted a change in Mr Wonka's demeanour. A tangible tension snaked between them, latching them together with an abruptness neither expected, nor disliked.

Adelaide bit her bottom lip and Willy's eyes fixed on her mouth. His pupils dilated and gloved hands clenched slightly as if he itched to touch her, confirmation of her theory.

He wanted to kiss her.

Mere inches apart, Adelaide had every intention of closing the gap and letting their lips collide. A loud wrapping at the door had both she and Willy jumping backwards in shock, Adelaide nearly falling clean off the desk. She had just righted herself when the door flung open to reveal Charlie.

"Oh! Sorry if I'm interrupting, but there's a problem with one of the sheep in the cotton candy room," her cousin said, eyes moving about the room as if worried he may see something he didn't want to. Adelaide sighed, jumping from the messy desk as Willy approached Charlie.

"We'd better boogie, then," The chocolatier's shoulders were hunched slightly. He was as disappointed as Adelaide was at missing their first kiss, his eyes training on her every movement.

"Aida, will you stay for dinner?" Charlie asked, blissfully unaware of his transgression.

"Sure, why not? I'll go see if my Aunt needs any help," She voiced, meeting Willy's gaze.

He definitely needed to get a lock installed on the office door.

…


	7. Chapter 7 - The Shop Window

The Shop Window

Adelaide tossed the letter onto the cashier desk with an angry sigh. It landed atop her other letters, with an array of outstanding bills. Mr Donald, her landlord, had decided to raise his rent prices for the new year. Despite her and the other tenants' pleas for him to keep the prices as they were, the man was too interested in lining his own pockets.

She barely made ends meet as it was. Now, with an increase in rent, she was effectively crippled. Even with the shop becoming more popular due to Charlie's prize, Adelaide still struggled to keep up with rent, bills, buying new stock... the list was endless.

Her mind wondered for a moment to the realm of Willy Wonka. Had she made a mistake in declining his job offer? Was the struggle of keeping her head above water worth it? When there was a multi-millionaire giving her the means to survive with a proper job and security along with it?

She let her forehead fall down onto the counter top with a clunk. In times like these, she really wished for a listening ear. Her Aunt was great, but was often caught up with chocolate factory shenanigans, so didn't have the time for a proper chat, and the last person on earth Adelaide would call was her mother.

Deciding to take her mind off such somber thoughts, Adelaide proceeded to fix her window display. A new delivery of beautiful dream-catchers arrived that morning, and she had an idea of how to set them out to draw customers in.

Standing on a stepping stool Adelaide went about hooking the new stock up so they would dangle enticingly through the glass. She'd hooked up her skirt so it wouldn't get caught in her feet or the small ladder; and due to how she reached up, the flatness of her midriff had become exposed. Paying it no heed; Adelaide continued working, until becoming fairly conscious she was being watched.

With a start, she noticed Mr Wonka standing inches away from the front door, his eyes full of that same warmth that she swore was going to melt her from the inside out. He flushed at the realisation of being caught spying, and swiftly entered the shop with a loud clearance of his throat.

"Erm, hello," Willy announced in his nervous voice, tugging at the collar of his coat.

"Oh hi," Adelaide grinned, heart racing. "I'm nearly done here, just give me a minute,"

"Sure sure," He agreed, swirling his cane around anxiously. She wondered if he'd ever feel comfortable around her, rather than the usual nervous wreck.

"Relax, I'm not going to bite you. Well, until I know you better, that is," Adelaide teased. "Sit down, I'll get you some tea in a minute,"

Willy had turned a stunning shade of magenta, promptly heeding her advice to sit before his knees gave out. He shrugged off his coat and hat, drumming his gloved hands over the table as he sat ramrod straight. "How have you been?"

"Good, you know, the usual. Business has been a bit slow but it's normal just after Christmas," Adelaide chattered, fixing the white fairy-lights atop the window frame. She noticed he moved from his sitting position and was now nosing about her store, currently having a good look at her collection of crystals. "How about you?"

"Oh, you know, I've been peachy," Willy replied with a sly smile. Adelaide grinned at him, shaking her head in amusement. He was standing by the window too now, peering at the dream-catchers in curiosity with bright blue eyes. She noticed his hair style was a little odd, but it did suit him, considering what an oddball he was anyway. His gloves were a vivid shade of red that day, outstretched as he tapped the colourful feathers swinging freely in the air. "What are these for?"

"They're dream-catchers. The Native American's believed in hanging them above the beds of children, to help catch nightmares and evil spirits. The spiderweb design would trap the bad omens, and the beads or feathers allowed good dreams to float down to the children - so they had a pleasant night's sleep," Adelaide explained. "They're quite popular with people nowadays, and really pretty too,"

"Yah, I agree," Mr Wonka bobbed his head, having to look up at her for once.

"Well then, all done I guess," She said lowly, shuffling to descend her mini-step ladder.

"Allow me," Willy said breathlessly, his hands gripping the bare skin of her waist, lifting her down with ease. She was practically inches from his warm body as her feet met the ground, eyes locked together, the smell of honey and a hint of cinnamon flooding her nostrils pleasantly. The chocolatier seemed to be debating something in his head, not letting go of her waist as he finally made his decision.

He leant down to kiss her far too quickly. Their noses collided harshly and Adelaide squeaked, the pair recoiling back.

"Ow." Adelaide groaned a little at the same time as Willy, both rubbing their now sore noses. He had turned scarlet, unable to look her in the eyes from the embarrassment.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't of..."

"Hey, it's alright," She reached up her hand to smooth it over his cheek. "Just, maybe go a little slower? and try not to break my nose?"

"I've ruined it. I'm completely useless," Willy muttered in defeat. Adelaide could see how sensitive the guy was. He took everything to heart, even if he didn't show it very often. She decided to take the initiative and looped her arms around his neck.

"You didn't ruin anything." Adelaide whispered, on her tiptoes now. "Here, let me show you." She pulled down a little on his neck to encourage him to meet her half way. His eyes were wide, though he did comply, and she slowly pressed her mouth to his. Willy's breath hitched, his frozen body relaxing into her touch, hands clenching softly at their place at her waist.

Adelaide let her lips do all the work, the kiss deft, enjoying the sensation immensely. She stopped to take a breath and halted their kiss, Willy's eyes remaining closed for a moment before his brain caught up. He gazed down at her warmly, her hands slipping down to fiddle with the collar of his shirt.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" She smiled up at him through her long dark lashes.

"No..." Willy's voice was low and his eyes dilated. "You taste like spearmint. I like it,"

"Hmm. I'm not sure what you taste like... we may have to try it again?" Adelaide suggested, subconsciously biting her bottom lip, an action that seemed to snap is resolve. His confidence had returned as he eased his lips onto hers, mimicking her earlier actions. At first it was a bit of a clumsy kiss, unskilled and sloppy, but Adelaide guided him expertly.

Willy was a very quick learner, and he soon had her back arching into his chest, toes curling and face flushing. Adelaide smoothed her fingers into his soft hair, the other hand gripping the lapel of his burgundy jacket, a vice to ground her. A flurry of sensations worked its way along her spine, where Willy's hands gently traced the contours of her lower back. Cool leather on smooth warm skin.

She let out a tiny moan, unable to control it. Willy's hand slid up her back tentatively, sliding softly into her thick curls to cradle the back of her head. She smiled into his lips, their kiss deepening as her mind went into overdrive.

"Oh, my goodness."

Adelaide jumped in fright and the kiss was broken. She was rather dazed and Willy looked as if he'd been struck between the eyes with a hammer. Wheeling around speedily, she spied Mrs Glupberg who'd just closed the door behind her, a knowing grin on the older lady's face.

"Oh...hi, Mrs Glupberg," Adelaide said sheepishly.

"Hello Adelaide. And who do we have here then?" She regarded Mr Wonka, giving him a once over and grinning with satisfaction.

"This is Willy Wonka. Willy, this is Mrs Glupberg, long-time friend, customer and _meddler_," Adelaide stressed the last word with a quirked brow and hand on hip. Willy still appeared to be a little shell shocked and merely nodded with a tiny squeak from behind her.

"Willy Wonka? _The _Willy Wonka?" Mrs Glupberg exclaimed. "Oh, I absolutely love your chocolate!"

"Yeah yeah, everyone loves his chocolate," Adelaide retorted playfully, striding the length of her shop. "How can I help you?"

"I don't know. I've completely forgotten what I came in for," The old woman admitted, blinking rapidly at Adelaide. "He's very handsome, I didn't realise he was _that_ good looking!" She said in a hushed tone. "If I was thirty years younger -"

"Tea! Would you like to buy your regular?" Adelaide said loudly, her lips feeling swollen in a very good way. She readjusted her skirt and top surreptitiously, as she eyed Willy. He himself ran a hand through his hair, ruffled by Adelaide's ministrations, his face still delightfully flushed. He looked adorable and she had to fight the urge to jump him.

"Oh yes dear, that's what I came in here for," Mrs Glupberg nodded happily. "I see Mr Wonka that you found what you were looking for in this shop, eh?"

Willy opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish and Adelaide sighed, deciding to put him out of his misery. "Be nice to him, Mrs Glupberg, please?"

"I _was_ being nice. You know, it's been a long time since I've seen this young lady happy. You had better not be taking advantage of my Aida, you hear?" The older lady pointed at Mr Wonka's chest in a vaguely threatening manner, enough, it seemed, to wake Willy from his stupor.

"Of course not, what do you take me for?" He frowned, folding his arms.

"The only person around here being taken advantage of is him, I assure you," Adelaide said jokingly to Mrs Glupberg, flashing Willy a wink. She wrapped up the ginger and lemon tea in brown paper as the old lady began talking at Mr Wonka. Willy had become used to fans gushing over him, so he humoured Mrs Glupberg patiently as Adelaide worked.

By the time Adelaide had ushered the chattering lady from her shop, Willy was nosing around the place once again. His eyes scoured the cashier desk, where Adelaide displayed an array of handmade jewellery, amongst other things.

"I'm sorry about Mrs Glupberg, she is a handful but completely harmless," She said with a small smile.

"That's quite alright, it gave me time to think of something," Willy said with a large grin. Adelaide quirked an eyebrow at him, her smile growing unconsciously.

"Is that so?"

"Uh huh. But it's a surprise," The gleam in his eyes was very mischievous, turning quite heated as he meandered towards her. It seemed Willy's confidence had taken rather a boost, for he had Adelaide pinned against the desk in a heartbeat. She let out a small 'oof' as Willy pressed their lips together hotly, gripping at his jacket lapels once again as she angled her lips to grant him better access.

This man was definitely going to be the death of her.

,,,


	8. Chapter 8 - The Try Again Date

The Try Again Date

"I'm still not 100% on board with this elevator you know," Adelaide drawled as she was gestured inside by the man himself: Willy Wonka.

"Don't be such a scaredy-cat!" He chimed with a large grin. "It's fun!"

"Yeah for yoooou!" She let out a surprised shriek as the elevator shot upwards quite suddenly.

The elevator whizzed past various rooms within the factory, exposing her to every colour known to mankind. The entire place had no order. It was just a giant labyrinth, a map of Willy Wonka's crazy yet genius mind and it was an astonishing sight to behold.

For their second try at a date, Willy greeted her himself outside the factory gates and escorted her into the warmth of its halls. There hadn't been an Oompa Loompa in sight (not that Adelaide particularly disliked the tiny little people, of course), but it gave the evening a rather more relaxed tone to it. Willy was being quite secretive, however, and Adelaide had to wonder what on Earth he'd come up with this time.

She'd learned quite quickly that Willy was one for the over dramatics. He liked to wow people, as was the nature of his job, of course, and anything he did always possessed a slight showman quality. Adelaide liked his enthusiasm, she just hoped it wouldn't overshadow the real person he was beneath.

After being flung backwards straight into the chocolatier, Adelaide had opted to remained glued to him for the remainder of the journey, hands clasped at the lapels of his striped suit jacket. Willy went a little rigid at first, clearly still getting used to being so tactile with another human (after years of seclusion). After a few moments, however, he relaxed, letting his hand glide around her waist to becoming her anchor.

A group Oompa Loompa's who were most likely taking a five-minute break, spotted the pair of them as the elevator halted to change direction. They all started giggling good naturedly, a couple making kissing faces at each other, whilst one made a heart shape with his fingers and thumbs. Adelaide couldn't help but grin, sticking out her tongue at them before the lift shot off. Willy had gone his usual bright red, and she balanced on her tiptoes to place a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Right this way then," Willy said as the elevator stopped at their destination. Adelaide followed him quickly, instantly noticing where they were and smiling gently.

It was the room he'd shown her before, when he offered her a job. Only this time the lighting was darkened considerably to mimic a sunset. The trees swayed in an artificial wind, their trunks spiralled with yellow and amber fairy-lights that curved along some of the lower branches. The plants all around them producing gorgeous smells of lavender, rosemary and spearmint, and she could see rows of newly planted herbs and spices in tiny little pots littered over the ground.

Willy had anticipation written in his eyes as he led her around to a small bench, situated on the edge of the greenery. He flashed her a grin, clapping his leather gloves together. Adelaide watched as what she had thought to be a black wall began to slide upwards like an automated blind, revealing the startling view that almost took her breath away.

Lay before her were the lights of the city, sparkling brightly like the twinkling night stars. The sky was a dewy pastel pink, clouds flooded in neon oranges and faded reds, as they caught the last of the sun's rays. She could make out the mountains beyond the expanse of urban life, silhouetted against a darkening sky, the very tips capped with illuminated white snow.

Adelaide paced forwards slowly, absolutely stunned at the beauty before her. The glass window spanned the round room like an observatory and appeared to be one of the highest rooms in the factory. From this height, the people below looked like tiny little ants, as if they were living in a model village. She had made it right up to the glass now, too entranced by the view to speak.

"What do you erm, think?" Willy asked unsurely from besides her.

"It's amazing. I can't even begin..." Adelaide shook her head in disbelief, catching his gaze. "I've never seen the city like this before,"

He relaxed into a smile, watching as she pressed her face closer to the window. Before he could say anything else, Adelaide took off around the observatory to get the view from every angle, Willy merely following her in amusement.

"Look, you can see the square from here!" She announced excitedly, bouncing on her heels whilst her long yellow maxi skirt billowed behind her. "Oh, that's where Charlie's house was! You should totally have a telescope up here - wow, there's the cathedral! It looks so pretty!"

"I'm glad you like it. This room has been an idea of mine for years... you inspired me to do it," Mr Wonka confessed as he swirled around his cane, his pale skin almost translucent in the fading light. Adelaide could see flecks of purple in his dark blue eyes, something she'd never noticed before, a kind of beauty that needed the sunlight to reveal.

"Little old me?" She asked in faux shock, flashing him a grin. "I love it, truly. Have you brought the others up yet to see it?"

"No, not yet. I wanted you to be my first. I mean! I wanted you to be the first, the first one to see the room, I mean," Willy babbled, his face flushing heavily. Adelaide giggled quietly at his unintended slip of the tongue as he recovered some dignity, clearing his throat a little. "I bought a picnic,"

He led her back to the picnic bench, like one you would see in a family park, fitting the aesthetic perfectly. If Adelaide hadn't known any better, she could have sworn they were outside on a summer's day. "This is a great idea,"

"Well, I have to admit, I did ask Charlie again...and actually listened to his advice this time...yeah," Willy confessed, watching as Adelaide slid onto the bench, already opening the picnic basket to see what was inside.

"Good thinking, I think I heard enough Puccini last time," Adelaide teased softly, liking how easily his cheeks tinted red. "It was sweet of you to put so much effort into it though – no pun intended,"

He smiled with those darn perfect teeth, the pair falling into easy conversation as they ate. There was an assortment of delicious savoury grub, like pasties and exquisitely filled sandwiches, and of course a lot of sweet treats too. By the time they'd finished Adelaide was beyond full, letting out a satisfied groan as she leant back on her elbows to see the view.

"I don't think I can move now," She murmured, the sky now completely blackened save for the stars fluttering like beaded jewels on its surface. "The sky is so clear tonight,"

"Yah, it's beautiful," Willy agreed, moving to sit next to her on the side she currently resided. Adelaide angled her body towards him, noting how ridiculously straight his posture was compared to her slouched disposition with a small smile.

"So, on the first date, you were asking me questions on your cards," She peered at him. "Can I see them?"

Willy feigned indifference. "I don't have them,"

"_Willy." _

He rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh. "Fine. Here," He muttered in defeat, sliding the cards from his jacket pocket. Adelaide grinned in triumph as she grabbed them, immediately begging to flick through the rather neat cue cards.

"Oh, ok, this is a good one." She cleared her throat in a showy fashion. "What's something you should try at least once?"

Willy started as he realised, he was going to have to answer. "Oh! Well... a whizzdoodle."

Adelaide laughed prettily. "What's a whizzdoodle?"

"I can't very well tell you that now, can I? Where's the fun of a whizzdoodle if you know what it is?" Mr Wonka said this as if it was the obvious thing in the world, his deep orange gloves waving about in the air. "How about you then?"

"Chakra cleansing," Adelaide affirmed, noting his confused expression. "It's a form of Ayurvedic healing,"

"Uh huh. What in the everlasting gobstopper is a charakra?"

"Chakra," Adelaide giggled in correction. "They are different pools of energy in your body. Chakra cleansing unblocks the pools and helps bring balance to your spirit, so you have a healthy mind, body and soul,"

"Sounds like kooky nonsense to me," He replied, not unkindly, just unable to quite get it.

"Well half of the stuff you come out with sounds like nonsense to me, so I guess we're in the same boat,"

"Yah. So, you think I should cleanse my chakras?"

"I think everyone should try it," Adelaide shrugged, taking a bite out of a raspberry truffle cream, despite feeling full enough to explode. "You never know what mysteries you might unlock,"

"Maybe it'll help me work you out," He said quietly, running his finger along the bench. "What got you into all this erm, holistic stuff?"

"I don't know, I guess as I grew up, I started realising it made more sense to me than other things you know? It was an escape from the real world, a place I could go to for safety," Adelaide saw recognition in his eyes. "A bit like this place for you?"

"Yes... but... I think this factory became too safe. I got so happy in here that I became too afraid to go out into the real world...to meet real people..." He gazed at her intensely, a hint of a tremor in his voice. He was opening up to her, becoming vulnerable, almost afraid she may reject him with the truth.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course,"

"When you sent out those Golden tickets, do you think it was because you were reaching out... for help? Because you were lonely?" Adelaide held her breath, hoping the question wasn't a step too far. She didn't want to alienate him, make him feel scrutinised or under a microscope.

"Yeah... I guess it was. I was mistaken really, thinking I was happy here all by myself, thinking Charlie would be happy here without his p -" He gagged a little for a moment, taking a deep breath. "Parents. I can see now it was foolish to hold onto such a stupid notion about my Dad, life is too long – short? We'll say both,"

"Yeah, both," Adelaide humoured, their fingers touching on the bench top. "So, I got another question,"

"Shoot,"

"Do you ever take your gloves off?"

"I do when I am inventing stuff but, I suppose with people it's a way to protect myself from their... well, grossness," Willy pulled a disgusted face with a shudder of his shoulders, as if thinking about a particular vile human being.

"Oh, so you think I'm gross then?" Adelaide asked in mock offense, sitting up straighter and eyeing him with a narrowed stare.

"What? No! You're the total opposite of gross, you're like the sweetest, most delectable melt in the mouth candy I've ever …. oh. You're teasing me." Willy deadpanned as he caught her wide grin.

"Please, continue describing me as candy, I kind of liked it," She inclined closer to him naturally, the pair magnetising together as organically as the plants that grew around them. The chocolatier must have decided to throw caution to the wind, as he took off each glove and put the bright pair beside him. Adelaide watched as he slid one of his hands into her waiting palm, their skin connecting in an eruption of sparks and tingling nerve endings as their fingers laced together. His other hand drifted over her face, fingers gliding over the skin of her cheek and splaying to the sensitive flesh of her jawline and neck. His thumb very delicately slipped across her bottom lip, Adelaide letting out a tiny breathy moan at the intimate sensation.

She bridged the gap between them, kissing Willy with an unrestrained passion that only he seemed to conjure from her. Letting out a low groan from the deeper part of his throat, he matched her lips gladly, hand now gripping the back of her skull. Adelaide took their kiss a step further and pushed her tongue against his, the man giving a surprised grunt as they parted.

"Hm, never been French kissed before?" Adelaide asked him in a fervent, husky voice. He shook his head, pupils blown wide, watching as she smiled sexily. "Don't worry, you're going to like it,"

And he sure did.

…


	9. Chapter 9 - The Sex Talk

The Sex Talk

"OK so now we're going to bend out knees like this and go into the chair pose," Adelaide instructed, sliding into the yoga position easily. Her Aunt, Mrs Bucket, huffed and puffed next to her with a red face and shaking limbs.

"You said this was easy, Aida!"

"This is easy! It's basic yoga,"

"Try telling that to my glutes! I feel like I'm on fire!" Her Aunt shot back, letting out a yelp as she lost balance.

"Alright, alright. Let's do the lotus position then. Remember to breath in for two and out for six," Adelaide sat down on the grass as Mrs Bucket let out a relieved sigh, the pair sitting crossed legged beside one another in the calmness of the herbal room, come observatory. The sun was shining beautifully over the view of the city, which made it the perfect setting to get some yoga done. "Better?"

"Yes," Her Aunt said, catching her breath. "I didn't realise this yoga thing was so demanding,"

"You get used to it, trust me," Adelaide smiled, smoothing her hands over her blue, skin tight gym pants. She wasn't really a fan of restrictive clothing, but the way Willy had nearly fallen over his cane when she walked past him earlier made it all worth it. His overall aversion to psychical contact was improving, and over the past month she'd been able to coax him more and more out of his shell. He was still holding back, though, and she was desperate to figure out why.

"So, how's business?" Her Aunt inquired, giving up on the position and lounging back on her bright pink yoga mat.

"Not so bad... sales have gone down since last month but I'm sure it'll pick up again," Adelaide took a swig of water from her bottle. She hadn't mentioned the predicament that was her landlord's price rise to anyone, mainly out of stubbornness, but also determination. This was a problem she was going to fix on her own. "But that's all boring stuff. The real question is: what are we going to do for Charlie's birthday?"

"Oh! I mean, he already got this whole factory. There isn't much that could top that now, is there?" Mrs Bucket laughed.

"True. I honestly think he'd be happy just to have us all together. He's such a sweet little boy," Adelaide also gave up her yoga pose, choosing instead to lie flat on her back and gaze at the swaying tree branches above their heads. "You did well raising that kid,"

"I can't take all the credit – he gets his patience from his father for sure, I've always been the one with the temper," Her Aunt admitted, though Adelaide already knew this (she'd heard her Aunt yelling enough times to affirm this hypothesis). Mrs Bucket was her Aunt-in-law, but she and her Uncle had been married so long she was basically a staple within the Bucket family, now.

"My temper used to be worse, when I was younger," Adelaide said, feeling far too relaxed.

"You still are young, Aida," Her Aunt chided. "Well, compared to me, anyway,"

"Not true. But I suppose what I mean is, my temper has improved a great deal since I moved away from home. From my batshit crazy mother,"

"Yeah. You're Mum is a little unhinged," Mrs Bucket agreed, both women giggling.

"You know the other day she sent me a guy's profile from a dating site? Apparently, he's some hot shot lawyer from another well-to-do family. _Boring."_

"Oh boy. So... you haven't mentioned a certain Mr Wonka to her then?"

"Hell no. She'd never approve and I can't deal with the grief," Adelaide rolled to her side, so the two women were facing each other. "She'd be all for the money side of it, of course. And I don't blame her in a way. We've always struggled, and when she met my step-dad I honestly thought she just wanted to marry him for his money... but I think she does care about him, deep down. If I told her about Willy, she'd think I was after _him_ for his money and I just can't deal with it. I can't stand the idea that people will think that's the reason I... you know. Am involved with him,"

"The people who count won't think that, Aida. When Willy first invited us to live in this place, for a moment I hesitated, you know? I thought I was taking advantage, somehow. But seeing Charlie so happy has made it all worth it. We've been good for that man, and well, you _certainly_ have," Mrs Bucket grinned mischievously, her smile growing wider as she saw Adelaide blush. "I swear I saw him skipping the other day."

"Shut up, he was not!" Adelaide argued through a laugh, spying a couple of Oompa Loompa's glance their way curiously.

"He's definitely an odd sort. He has a good heart though,"

"Odd, yes. Good heart, also yes."

"I just want to ask you this because the curiosity has been killing me." Mrs Bucket said in hushed voice, leaning closer to her niece. "Has he ever...? You know, _been _with anyone, before?"

"You did not just ask me that!" Adelaide scolded jokingly, before grinning. "OK, I will tell you but don't say anything to anyone, you hear?"

"Cross my heart,"

"I don't think he has. From the way he reacted when I French kissed him, I think it's safe to say the man has erm... kept himself to himself,"

"Oh boy. Wow, he's got a lot to learn then,"

"Yup. And I happen to be an _excellent _teacher," Adelaide said smugly, the pair letting out peels of giggles as if they were schoolgirls again. "Right, stop distracting me! We still have a few more poses to do and then we have to do the cool down,"

Mrs Bucket sighed as she pulled herself up from the ground. "It was worth a try,"

…

Adelaide found Willy later that same day in his office. The place was riddled with odd looking candies, sketches and objects one would expect to see in a laboratory. He had his jacket off and the sleeves of his shirt rolled up, eyes glued to a piece of paper as he muttered incoherently under his breath.

She leant against the doorframe, unnoticed by him for a long time, an internal debate going on in her mind as to whether she should bother him or not. Eventually, however, Adelaide decided to make her presence known.

"You do know today is Sunday, right?"

Mr Wonka jerked his head up, face relaxing and eyes softening as he regarded her. "Yah?"

"So... Sunday is supposed to be a day of rest, and you don't look like you're resting to me," She chided him mildly, inching further towards the desk. "You actually look stressed,"

"I can't take days off, I have a factory to run," He argued.

"Well where is Charlie?"

"I... gave him the day off."

Adelaide smiled at his sheepish expression, meandering her way to his side of the desk. "What exactly do you do to relax then, boss man?"

Willy's face erupted into a blush, his eyes widening as he realised how close they were. It was as if they'd never been so close, as if every time she was near him, he turned into a trembling mess of nerves. It was endearing, a quality Adelaide hoped he never entirely lost.

"I guess I don't do anything to relax... I'm always working," The flustered chocolatier let his eyes wander over her clothes, and she didn't miss the hint of desire there. "Did you and Mrs Bucket enjoy erm... what is it again?"

"Yoga? Yeah, it was fun... well, for me at least. I don't think my Aunt likes it too much. But I told her it's like anything else in life. You just have to practice," Adelaide was unashamedly flirting with him now, dropping her eyes to just below his jaw, before peering back up at him through her eyelashes.

"Th-that's erm, that's good advice," Willy breathed.

"Same goes with relaxing, Willy. Sometimes you even got to practice that kind of stuff too," She let her hand slide along his shoulder, inhaling the heady scent of honey mixed with what appeared to be spices - cardamom and star anise, perhaps. Inclining her face upwards, she found there was little to no gap between their lips and all at once, they were kissing.

Adelaide hummed in appreciation, letting the hand on his shoulder circle around his neck loosely. He seemed to find his nerve at that point, clearly unfazed by random objects practically thrown off the desk as she hitched herself atop of it, locking her thighs around his waist to get even closer to his warm body. Willy tentatively placed a hand on her outer thigh, running his palm slowly up and down, the feeling sending shivers pulsing over Adelaide's body. Her positive reaction encouraged him further, as his lips slipped from her lips to kiss the hot, sensitive flesh of her neck.

"Aida..." Willy murmured in a low voice. He'd never called her by that before, and Adelaide liked it, a bit too much. She pushed her fingers into his hair slightly roughly, joining their lips together once more in a fierce kiss. He groaned into her mouth, and Adelaide could very clearly feel the effect she was having on him pressing between her legs.

He pulled away from her, flushing magenta and totally out of breath. Adelaide watched him, perplexed, as Willy turned away from her, gripping the headrest of his chair with a vice like grip.

"Wily? Are you ok?" She asked nervously, breathing quite heavily.

"Yah." He replied.

"What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's not you. Definitely, not you."

"Then...what?"

Willy shook his head, twisting his body slightly back in her general direction. "It's stupid."

"What did I tell you? You don't have to feel stupid with me, I'm not gonna judge you, I promise," Adelaide said in sincerity, slipping from her perched position on the desk.

"It's just...I've never... been with someone, before. In the you know, 'adult' way." He mumbled unhappily. "What if I'm no good? Or do something wrong?"

"I... kind of already figured as much, Willy,"

"So, you knew?"

"Yeah, and it doesn't mean squat to me. It doesn't matter whether you've been with a hundred people or none. Sex is about two people connecting and learning about each other, and you know, having fun too," Adelaide smiled cheekily, taking hold of his hand and lacing their fingers together. "However. If you don't feel ready, that's fine. We can work up to it, as slow as you like,"

"Yeah... that's a far better idea," He mused with a wistful sort of expression, looking down at their entwined hands.

"Exactly. You just let me know when you're ready for me to blow your mind," Adelaide laughed as his face reddened once more, standing on her tiptoes to kiss the corner of his mouth smoothly. "Right, I'm going to leave you to it then,"

"Wait. One more thing – how many er, pairs of those pants do you have? Because if you need any, I'd happily buy you as many as you want,"

Adelaide snickered. "Oh, don't worry, I've got plenty, but thanks for the offer,"

"And another thing," Willy said before he tugged her by their interlocked hands, pulling their bodies together so he could kiss her soundly on the lips.

...


	10. Chapter 10 - The Deed

The Deed

Mr Donald had all the qualities of a man desperate to cling onto his money with his short, stumpy little fingers. Of the few years Adelaide had been renting from the man, she'd only seen him twice, and twice was definitely enough in her books. Her landlord was in the least 68, if not older, and had a tendency of only appearing when the money stopped rolling into his bank accounts.

Adelaide owed Mr Donald two months rent, as it stood. She felt terribly about it, never one to miss a payment in her life, but circumstance had left her with little choice. So, it wasn't a very big surprise to her, when she saw Mr Donald come strutting towards her shop in his tweed suit and overly groomed moustache.

"Here we go." She murmured to herself, plastering on the fakest sweet smile she could muster as he burst through her door. Her landlord clearly needed a bigger suit, as he was bulging so much the material was stretching to its limit. He waltzed in bringing a cold breeze with him, barely paying attention to where he was going and cleanly knocking a lavender plant onto the floor with a crash.

"Oh dear, you should really watch where you hang things my dear," Mr Donald said in his deep gruff, taking a moment to eye up the place.

"Hello Mr Donald, what brings you here today?" Adelaide asked politely, feeling rather uneasy as the man fingered the various items she had for sale. He had no regard for neatness, throwing her merchandise around and leaving it in a mess.

"My dearest Adelaide, do I always need a reason to visit my favourite tenant?" He said as he sauntered over to her desk, leaning heavily onto it.

"You usually do," She replied, beginning to lose her patience.

"Well, I have to say, I was really surprised when I received the offer on this place, you know," He said, slamming his briefcase down onto the table-top, causing her beaded jewellery to rattle loudly.

Adelaide blinked up at him, wondering if he'd lost his mind. "What are you talking about, Mr Donald?"

"The offer to buy the shop floor and the apartment above? Of course, I was hesitant at first because I'd heard no word of it from your mouth, but the fellow insisted it was all above board,"

"Fellow?"

"Yeah. He's a funny sort, wears a top hat and looks like he hasn't seen sunlight in years. Anyway, he offered me such a good price I couldn't say no! He told me not to tell you about it, but me and the Mrs are jetting off this afternoon, booked a five-star holiday package the minute we received the money! So, I thought, to hell with it, I will just pop in to hand the deed over to you personally, my dear," Mr Donald unzipped his case roughly, rifling through a maze of papers before he produced an official looking document printed on thick manila paper. "You have friends in high places, Adelaide, that's for sure,"

She took the deed from his chubby hands, staring at the writing in utter disbelief. Her mind span in circles as she tried to digest what had just happened, the world fading out slightly as if she were in some kind of dream. "This man didn't happen to be wearing a burgundy coloured coat, with a candy-striped cane?"

"Yes, that's the chap! Don't remember his name but to be honest, I could care less!" Mr Donald grinned, closing up his case and letting it swing down to his side. "Right then, I'm off to Sicily. I suppose I won't be seeing you again, what with me no longer being your landlord, so I bid you farewell!"

Adelaide stared at the retreating back of her former landlord with her mouth slightly agape. Of all the things she thought may happen that day, this particular turn of events was definitely not one of them. In her hands lay the solution to all of her money problems. With the rent no longer in the equation, all she had to worry about was paying household bills and she would easy cover those with the money she made from her business.

But... this wasn't what she'd wanted. Adelaide raced up the stairs to grab her coat, closing up her shop for the day and marching towards the factory determinedly, deed in hand.

…

"What the hell is this!?" Adelaide barked, slamming down the deed in front of Willy, who had watched her march into his office with a look of utter surprise on his features. His dark blue eyes scanned the document before him speedily, taking only a moment to register what she was talking about.

"What? No, I told that vile retch of a man to give this to me first!" He muttered in annoyance, finding Adelaide's eyes. "It was meant to be a surprise!"

"A surprise? Are you kidding me?" She cried. "What on Earth possessed you to do something like this?"

"But - I thought -"

"In fact, how the hell did you know I was having money troubles? Huh?"

"Well... I saw the amount of outstanding bills on your desk, that time I came over to visit your shop...yeah," Willy scratched the back of his neck with a gloved hand. "I could see you were having money problems, so I just thought -"

"Thought what? That you would swoop in and save the damsel in distress? My money problems are just that: _mine, _my own! Not yours, not anybody else's!"

"But Aida -"

"I'm not a charity case, Willy! Just because you helped out Charlie and my family, doesn't give you the right to meddle in my business!" Adelaide exclaimed, in too much of a rage to think clearly. "That shop was all I had! It was all I could safely say was mine, something I'd achieved through my own blood, sweat and tears! And now you've come along and practically pulled the rug out from underneath me!"

Willy appeared stricken. He had quite obviously not expected this reaction from her in the slightest. "Aida, I don't understand why this is upsetting you so much, I was just trying to help!"

"Well you haven't helped! You've just royally screwed everything up, alright!?" Adelaide fumed. "And I know Mr Donald! I know he wouldn't have accepted just any old price, so how much did you have to fork out to get him to agree, huh? Probably far too much!"

"What we agreed on is final and it's done, you don't have to worry about it," He held up the deed for her. "And this is all in your name, so the whole place belongs to you. I don't want anything in return, so don't even try,"

She shook her head incredulously, grabbing fistfuls of her hair in agitation. "Why would you do that?! People always want something!"

Willy stood from his seated position, approaching her cautiously, as if she were a skittish cat. "Why do you think I did this for you? All I want is for you to be happy, as happy as I am... with you. That's all. I swear on all the spewed dumplings and candy fizz wizzes, even all the Oompa Loompas in this factory,"

Adelaide didn't want to believe him. She almost couldn't. Every fibre of her being was fighting against what her heart was telling her: to just accept it. Accept his help, accept that he'd done this for her because he wanted to, not because he had to, or wanted anything. Was it stupid to let her pride ruin this? Should she accept his graciousness, knowing it was ultimately going to save her ass and her business?

The overwhelming confusion got the better of her, and she started to cry. Adelaide didn't cry, unless she was watching Titanic, or her Mom had upset her. She covered her face with her hands, feeling like the world's biggest idiot as tears streamed down her face.

"I uh, no! I didn't want to upset you like this! I uh, shall I erm, go get Mrs Bucket?" Willy was panicking, she could hear it in his voice.

"No - it's - fine, I will - be – hic- ok," Adelaide gasped, wiping the salt tears from her cheeks furiously. It was to no avail, however, as more continued to pour down her face. "I - hic – don't know – what to say – hic – to you..."

"Please, don't cry! Here, do you want a piece of candy? I always feel better after I eat some candy," The chocolatier gushed worriedly, pointing at a glass jar full of brightly coloured sweets. "Or a cup of tea? Grandma Josephine says there isn't anything that can't be solved over a nice cup of tea!" He took hold of her shoulders, peering down at her with wide, doe like eyes.

Adelaide shook her head, resting her hands on his chest, feeling the soft velvet material of his jacket beneath her palms. "I'm sorry..." She whispered. "I'm sorry for shouting at you, I just... it took me by surprise and I... I'm completely overwhelmed right now,"

Willy rubbed his hands up and down her arms for a few moments, seemingly thinking about what to do with her. He settled on simplicity – wrapping her into a warm embrace, resting his chin on top of Adelaide's head. She relaxed as her body stopped trembling, finding solace within his grasp. Finally, the tears stopped.

"Do you feel better now?" Mr Wonka inquired after a few minutes, as Adelaide retracted her head from its nestled position on his shirt.

"I do," She replied, eyeing the W broach at the base of his throat.

"I didn't mean to overstep, regarding your business, Aida. I... I'm sorry," Willy admitted, and Adelaide felt a stab of guilt in her gut.

"And I shouldn't have shouted at you... I guess I have a tendency to leap before I look," Her expression was full of chagrin. "I panicked, really, because I've never met anyone as pure hearted as you,"

"I don't think I'm as pure hearted as you think," Mr Wonka said lowly. "My first idea to help with your predicament was to make your landlord disappear."

"You could do that?" Adelaide squeaked.

"Well yeah. It's not as difficult as you might imagine. I just didn't want shady, no good scallywags associated with me or the factory, so I decided to go about it the proper way instead," He let out a little giggle, eyes far off in the distance for a moment.

"Oh... well, good," She breathed. "You do realise I will have to pay you back, of course,"

"Aida, I already told you I don't want anything," Willy frowned, shaking his head at her stubbornness.

"But -"

"No."

"_Willy_." Adelaide warned as she folded her arms, Willy swooping over to his desk, and grabbing the deed from the messy surface.

"Fine! If you insist on being this way, I have an idea?"

"What kind of idea?"

"Work for me. Help me with some ideas of mine, and we will call it even," He said resolutely, handing her the piece of paper. "The offer still stands, you can work here whenever you like and still have time for your own business, too,"

Adelaide looked from the deed, to Mr Wonka, her eyebrow twitching. "You... you planned this all along, didn't you?"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about," He shrugged. "How could I have possibly known this was going to happen?"

"Hm. How indeed?" Adelaide mused. "But fine. I'll help you out, so long as you don't pay me, that is,"

"Sure! You can be like a volunteer!" Willy beamed brightly, looking far too pleased with himself and the current turn of events.

"So, I guess if I'm an employee, we can't be 'involved' anymore," She gestured towards him, sighing dramatically and watching with hidden glee as his face dropped.

"What?"

"Well, surely you have rules for things like that? The boss can't get involved romantically with an employee, it's not ethical,"

"Oh, I didn't... I mean, surely there are exceptions and … oh, right. You're teasing me again," Willy sighed, as he noticed the growing smile on her face. His eyes narrowed playfully, walking over to where she stood slowly. "You know, you're kinda mean doing that me,"

"Oh yeah, what you going to do about it?" Adelaide chided, giggling as he pulled her against him.

"I'm not sure, but I bet I can think of something," Willy replied almost gruffly, his hand under her chin, inclining her face upwards. She bit her lip unconsciously, a habit of hers, liking the way his pupils blew wide and the usual nervous man he could be vanished from sight.

He caught her in a kiss, one different from other's before it. Maybe because they'd just resolved their first proper argument? (Even if Adelaide had been the one to do most of the shouting). Regardless, the kiss was utterly toe curling and she was thankful Willy had hold of her – otherwise Adelaide feared she'd be a pool on the floor.

"Willy?" A deep, confused baritone voice sounded from the office doorway. Adelaide jumped, as did Willy, the pair parted yet again by a very unwelcome intruder. Tempted to curse, Adelaide gazed at the man in the doorway, who had grey hair, square rimmed glasses and wore a long black coat over what appeared to be a dark grey suit.

Willy did a double take, his eyes widening as he let out a squeak. "Dad?"

...


	11. Chapter 11 - The Parent Trap

The Parent Trap

Doctor Wilbur Wonka eyed Adelaide carefully as the trio sat having tea in the room Willy had gone to town with for their first date. It now resembled a parlour room, with the walls painted a heavy purple, the lights bouncing off the curves and edges. There wasn't a window, and Adelaide already felt stifled by it. Enclosed spaces made her uncomfortable, even more so now with Willy's father sitting directly opposite, giving her the stink eye.

She wondered if he realised the irony of his judgment? Wasn't this the same man who'd abandoned his son at the age of 12? Granted, he and Willy were building bridges, but she wasn't going to suffer his nonsense if he did in fact have any to offer.

"So, young lady. What is it that you do?" Wilbur asked in his deep voice, flushing out his grey trousers with large hands. There was a distinctive heaviness to his grey aura, one weighted with years of guilt, worry and shame. She wished they were back in her shop, so she could fix him up some turmeric and valerian tea.

"Oh, well, I own a shop in town. It's only small but it gets me by," She answered, watching as a couple of Oompa Loompas placed a large teapot before them and a few little cups. It was black tea, perfectly acceptable of course, but Adelaide internally chided herself for not bringing her own tea to the factory before now.

"I see. And what, pray tell, do you sell in this shop?"

"Tea. Mainly. I also do crystals, ayurvedic healing – basically holistic approaches to health and wellbeing,"

"Ah, so you are one of those kooks who thinks they can heal people's illnesses with 'crystals' and 'tea', rather than those of us with proper medical qualifications?" Dr. Wonka questioned, his gaze unrelenting.

"Er, no, no. Definitely not, that isn't really what I mea -"

"Taking advantage of those who are vulnerable, or desperate, so that you can make money out of them by selling false hope that their disease will be ridden by praying, or something of that ilk?"

Adelaide glanced at Willy helplessly. Realising from his expression she wasn't going to get any help from the man, a short sight left her lips. "I don't offer remedies or cures for illnesses, Dr. Wonka, and I would certainly never pray on anyone vulnerable or desperate. My main goal is to help people unwind, relax, find peace and tranquillity within themselves, you know?"

"I've never been a believer in 'holistic' approaches to anything. It is all nonsense. The only way of healing your mind and body is good food, exercise and fresh air," Wilbur took a long sip of his tea, placing it down into the saucer with a clink.

"Actually, Dad, Aida's approaches are not so bad. I mean, she has definitely helped me with a few things, yeah. And she makes excellent tea," Willy finally spoke up, his initial shock to seeing his father having worn off. Adelaide smiled softly at him sticking up for her, feeling inclined to swoop over and kiss him.

"Yes. I believe there are a definite few things she has helped you with," His father drawled, the connotations behind his words not lost on Adelaide. She bristled immediately, as the elder Wonka raised a dark eyebrow. "I suppose the two of you met through Charlie, then?"

"Yah, he took me to Adelaide's shop, right before I came to visit you. Actually, it was Aida who suggested I find you, to make thigs right and well, it did make things right, didn't it?" Willy said, his expression confused as he eyed Adelaide's uncomfortable posture.

"Are you a cousin of Charlie's on your Aunt or Uncle's side?" Wilbur inquired as he ignored Willy.

"My Uncle's," She replied with a slight tremor in her voice, before clearing her throat. "My erm, Mom lives in California with my step-dad, she's an event organiser. Doesn't really like the cold, you know?"

"Hmm. And your real father?"

"Um, Dad, I don't think it's polite to ask things like that?" Willy interjected with a slight squeak in his voice, purple gloves flexing as he waved about his hands.

"It's ok Willy. My real father is... in prison. As it goes," Adelaide said plainly.

"Really?" The chocolatier asked in surprise, no hint of malice or judgment in his tone.

"Yeah. I guess this was going to come around in conversation anyway," She sipped at her own tea. "Short story – Mom had me young, and my Dad wasn't a good guy. He didn't stick around. He got caught five years ago robbing a jewellers, and has been in prison ever since,"

"I can't believe I never asked you about your parents. I feel like an ass," Willy sighed.

"It's OK, I don't talk about it, people tend to get... judgy," Adelaide said.

"Well, I am sorry to hear your father let you down like that. I believe I haven't been an exemplary one myself," Dr. Wonka admitted in sincerity. "If it was you who helped bring my son back into my life, I can only say thank you,"

Adelaide smiled. "That's Ok,"

"Tell me young lady, when was the last time you visited the dentist?" He asked her in all seriousness, and Adelaide's eyebrows shot up for a moment.

"Oh well, I don't go to dentists. I have this nightly ritual chant I learnt from a witch-doctor. It cleans your teeth for you." Adelaide deadpanned. She noticed rather abruptly the stricken way in which Wilbur's facial expression changed. It was a look of pure horror, and Adelaide quickly sort to remedy it. "That was a joke! ... heh..."

Willy giggled in his usual manic way, whilst his father cleared his throat and said "Ah, yes. Good one,"

"Ha, Aida is quite the wind-up merchant, she is such a tease," Willy added innocently. Adelaide flushed heavily, avoiding either men's gaze and trying to hide as much of her face as her little porcelain cup would allow.

"Willy! Aida! There you are!" Charlie's young voice filled the room, her cousin striding through the threshold with a candy kite in his mouth.

"Charlie!" Adelaide cried, before mumbling "Thank god," under her breath.

"Oh! Dr. Wonka, I didn't know you were here," Charlie took the sweet from his lips that were now stained blue. "How are you doing?"

"I am doing just fine young man. I see you are sampling some candy – don't forget to brush your teeth straight afterwards, otherwise you'll rot those teeth straight out of your head," Wilbur chastised, giving Charlie's hair a bit of a fumble.

"I will, don't worry," Charlie nodded. "Mum sent me up to let you know dinner is ready soon. Dr. Wonka, you should eat with us, we have plenty of food,"

"I wouldn't dream of missing it, dear boy,"

"Alright, let's go then, before Mum starts screaming the factory down," Her younger cousin grinned, leading Willy's father out of the room. They didn't notice Adelaide straggling behind, Willy turning back and striding towards her. He stopped just short of their toes meeting, his head lowering to peer into her eyes.

"Are you ok, Aida?"

She gnawed at her bottom lip for a moment, mind reeling from the day's events. "Your father hates me."

"My father doesn't hate anyone. At least, I don't think he does. He just takes a while to warm up to people – it took him my whole life to warm up to me," He giggled.

"Yeah but you're his son, and you had so many years apart..." Adelaide sighed. "I don't want him to believe I'm... taking you from him, or something..."

"You overthink Aida," Willy said simply, placing his hands on her shoulders. "What did I tell you about that?"

"Hey, you're the one who wants me working for you – so that means you get what you get, mister,"

"I'm quite happy with what I've got," He meandered her against the wall of the corridor. Clearly her brain had been scrambled with the goings on of the day, for now it was her turn to be a fumbling mess in _his _presence.

"We need to go for dinner, Willy," She reminded him, blushing as he tilted his head to the side.

"We could hide in the candy cane forest?"

"Willy we really do need to – mmmmf," Her words were cut short as he kissed her. "Mmm - Willy! I don't want to be busted by your Dad again,"

"Fine," He sulked, stepping back reluctantly. "But my idea is far better,"

"Believe me, I would much rather go hide in the candy cane forest, but you're father doesn't seem the type to be impressed with childish antics," Adelaide said as she looped her hand into his, leaning her head on his shoulder as she suddenly felt a rush of tiredness fill her bones. "Let's go then, before they send out a search party of Oompa Loompa's,"

Willy snorted. "I'd like to see them try,"

...


End file.
